Sunlight After The Rain
by Kode Dekka
Summary: A short tale, where feelings are revealed, and people get soaking wet. Mio x Ritsu, and Rated T. Enjoy.


_A/N: I haven't written a K-ON! story is quite some time, so I thought I'd give it another shot. Its a simple Mio x Ritsu, and nothing else (Which is rare, considering the kinds of stories I write). With that in mind, I hope you enjoy it. _

_- Kode-Dekka  
_

* * *

Sunlight After The Rain

By Kode-Dekka

* * *

It was raining again. This was the second day in a row, it felt like the sun would never appear again. It was depressing, especially for Ritsu, who hated the rain with a passion. There was finally break from school, and she couldn't enjoy it, which was unfair.

"I guess I'll see what Mio's up to." Ritsu grabbed her cell phone from off her desk, and hit called Mio, who was on speed dial. The raven haired girl picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"ZOMBIES ARE GONNA EATING YOUR BRAIN!"

"Eeek!" Mio hung up right away. Ritsu called again, it took a little longer for Mio to pick up this time. _Come on, just pick it up already!_

"What do you want, Ritsu?"

"I'm sorry, so please entertain me!"

"No!"

"Please, just come over!"

"I'm studying."

"It can wait."

"..." Ritsu could hear Mio sigh into her phone. "Its raining, I don't want to."

"Just use an umbrella, it'll be fine." Again, Mio sighed, as if exasperated.

"Alright, I get it already." She hung up, again. Ritsu practically jumped with joy, but opted to just laze on her bed instead.

Mio arrived about 20 minutes later. Ritsu's ears shot up at the sound of the doorbell.

"Sis!" Her brother Satoshi called from downstairs. She went rushing down, glad to see her best friend. She never expected her to be soaking wet.

"What happened to you!" Mio narrowed her eyes at Ritsu, which didn't mean anything good. And then, she showed her umbrella, which was wrecked.

"The wind was really strong today, Ritsu."

"A-Anyway, don't just stand there." Ritsu ushered her in, and then brought her up to her room. She dug through her dresser, looking for a pair of pants and a shirt that Mio could wear. Luckily she found some that fit, and tossed them to her friend.

Mio just stood there, looking at her blankly, not doing anything. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to get changed?"

"Not in front of you."

"We're both girls, so what's the problem." Mio's cheeks became a little red, though Ritsu couldn't tell.

"F-Fine! Just turn around." Ritsu did as she was asked, and faced away. She heard Mio's clothing fall to the floor, article by article. "D-Don't look, okay?"

"Yeah yeah." She didn't see the big deal. They've been naked in front of each other before, its not like there was anything weird about it. Though truth be told, Ritsu was a little embarrassed as well. Even if there wasn't anything weird with the act of changing, there was something weird with her.

She couldn't stop thinking about Mio's body right now. Its not like she hasn't thought about it before, but never while her and Mio were alone, and one of them was naked. _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it..._ She repeated it in her head as many times as she could, hoping that image of Mio's bare skin would go away quickly. It didn't.

"R-Ritsu, I'm finished."

"Okay." Now that she could finally turn around, she might be able to stop thinking about it. When she did turn, she found Mio blushing. The clothes were kind of more suited for Ritsu, or for a boy. MIo had never worn clothing like that, so it must have been weird. So Ritsu had an idea.

"You look great! If you were a boy, I'd marry you!"

"Like I'd marry you!" Mio whacked her on the head, while Ritsu laughed.

"Sorry sorry." Mio puffed out her cheeks, and crossed her arms.

"So, what now?" That was a good question, one that Ritsu didn't have the answer to. She just wanted to see Mio, even though there really wasn't anything to do.

"We could call everyone over."

"I'd feel bad, making them come out in rain like this." That was fine, she never really even wanted the others to come over anyway. If possible, just for today, she wanted Mio all to herself. That's what she was thinking right now. _Shut up, brain. _

In the end, they just played video games. Eventually, Ritsu laid on her back, watching Mio have a turn at the game. Suddenly, she was tired, and fell asleep...

Ritsu finally woke up, though her eyes were still closed. _Did I fall asleep?_ Something wasn't right, and she felt a warm sensation hitting her face every couple seconds. _What is that?_ Slowly, she opened her eyes, and found Mio's lips just an inch away from her's. "Ah!" She didn't mean to sound so surprised, it was just so sudden that she didn't know what other noise to make.

Mio's eyes, before the sound, were closed. They shot open as soon as Ritsu made that nice. She looked shocked, her eyes were practically falling out of her sockets. "R-R-R-R-R-R-Ritsu!" _That's a pretty big stutter, _Ritsu noted, although she found she had bigger problems. _What was she just about to do?_ It should have been obvious, but the circumstances weren't exactly normal.

Mio jumped back, pretty much falling on her butt. She was completely hysterical, and couldn't even form a coherent sentence. "I-I... That..." Ritsu didn't really know what to do in this situation. Mio looked like she was about to cry, but Ritsu felt that it would only get worse if she went near her. At the first least she realized what was happening.

_She was going to kiss me, Mio was about to kiss me..._ Now that she realized this great fact, she had to come up with a plan. _I should tell her not to worry about. _But Ritsu knew better. Even if she said that, it would be impossible to not worry about it. Very few girls can almost kiss their best friend (who's also a girl), and then just forget about it. In this kind of situation, a bit of tact would be required.

"Mio, why did you just try to... kiss me?" So much for that.

Mio made a sound that was similar to the ones she made when she was scared. There was no answer, and there wouldn't be one. Mio this time, didn't just look like she was about to cry, but _did _start crying. She then got to her feet, and ran out the door. This left Ritsu almost too stunned to chase after her.

It was still raining heavily. At a time like this, the last thing Ritsu wanted to do was chase Mio. Still, she did, because there was no other option. _That idiot._ But Ritsu had to admit, she was a fast idiot. It took forever for her to catch up, and she was exhausted by then.

"Mio!" She called her name, but the girl didn't stop. In fact, that only made her run faster. Ritsu had to find a way to stop her from running, since this was a race she couldn't win. _Think, think, think damn it!_ In this race, she would lose her, not just on foot, but perhaps as a friend. So she started to think, about the reason why you would kiss anyone in the first place, what would make you run away when you were figured out.

Its not like it was a particularly hard thing to figure out, just a bit frustrating. There was only a single conclusion anyway, so it didn't take Ritsu long to figure it out. _She likes me, Mio is in love with me._ Now that she figured that much out, she needed a way to stop the fleeing girl, who was getting further and further away with each moment.

It was so simple, something even a monkey could have eventually figured out. Just be honest. _Here goes..._ Drawing in as much breath as she could, she yelled.

"I LOVE YOU, MIO!"

Right away, Mio started to slow down, eventually coming to a complete stop, it worked. As Ritsu caught up, Mio just stood there being pelted by the rain.

When she got close enough to stop, Ritsu caught her breath. She had never run so hard in her whole life, especially not when it was raining like this. "Mio... You finally...stopped..." Mio hugged herself, tilting her head down.

"Why did you say that?" Ritsu stood firmly as she finally was able to breathe freely again.

"Its the truth. I like you, I love you."

"Are you saying it, just to make me feel better?"

"Of course not, I really do like you." That was the truth, though it was something Ritsu never really wanted to acknowledge, not until this moment. She was always so worried about things becoming like this. She didn't want things to become so awkward, she didn't want Mio to run away from her. These kinds of feelings, were scary. "I was scared to tell you, because I didn't want you to hate me." Mio finally turned around, revealing a stream of tears going down her face.

"Idiot. You've done a lot of stupid things, but we're still friends, right? There's no way I could hate you. I was the one who was worried about being hated..."

The rain hadn't yet stopped, and it was cold, so Ritsu sneezed. "If we stay out here, we're going to catch a cold." Mio smiled.

"Idiot, that's all you have to say." She went forward, and pushed her face against Ritsu's chest. "Tell me again..." Not knowing what else to do, Ritsu awkwardly wrapped her arms around Mio.

"I love you." It felt good to say it, she wanted to say it again, so she did.

Finally, the rain stopped, as if decided that it was enough punishment for now. "Lets go." Ritsu, let go of Mio, who grabbed her hand suddenly. "M-Mio!"

"This should be okay, right?" Mio was blushing so much that her face looked like it had been painted over. In response, Ritsu gave her hand a squeeze. She had a thought, _I've always wanted to do this..._ She moved in quickly, and kissed Mio on the lips, before the other girl could do anything about it.

When it was over, Mio whacked her on the head. "I-Idiot, doing that so suddenly, at least warn me first!"

"Yeah yeah, sorry." Ritsu gave Mio's hand another squeeze.

"I-I get it already, just say something next time." Just like that, she was easily forgiven.

A ray of light poked in from the clouds then, shining down on them. It was warm. "Lets go."

"Okay." And so, they started walking back to Ritsu's house.

The mood became ruined though, as she sneezed again. "I think I'm getting a cold, thanks Mio."

Mio huffed at her, but still held onto to her hand, as she smiled. "Idiot." They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. With the occasional sneeze from Ritsu along the way.


End file.
